Despídete
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Un amor mutuo solo se puede dar si ambas personas están preparadas... shonenai KuroxFye. un songfic que espero les guste. si quieren secuela díganlo


Hola!! ya volví!! Sé que tengo que actualizar varios fics y no me olvidé de ellos no se preocupen, no.

Bueno, aquí les traigo un songfic, que igual quedó bastante ñoño ( en la versión en inglés recibí un review TT), pero que espero les guste, aunque sea un poquitín. – ojitos de cachorro-.

La canción que utilicé para este songfic fue "Despídete" de Ella Baila Sola. Os la recomiendo... y sobre todo si la oís a la vez que escucháis la song XP.

Gracias a toutes!!!!

Peque Notis

El capi 134 salió el 8 de noviembre

El capi 135 saldrá el 15 de noviembre

Rumor : en principio, la serie de Tsubasa Chronicle constará de 23 tomos

El 7 de abril del 2007 se estrena la 3º temporada de Tsubasa Chronicle en Japón

Rumor : posible 4º temporada( ¿?)

Bueno disfruten del fic tanto como yo al escribirlo !!!!

* * *

Despídete

Kurogane suspiró. Estaba cara a cara con Fye, el cual estaba a punto de llorar. ¿ La razón? Bueno, el grupo había aterrizado en Japón, el país del que venía Kurogane.

El mago y el ninja habían comenzado una relación como amigos, pero ahora eran mucho más que eso. Se amaban mutuamente. Y ahora que estaban en el mundo del ninja, Fye sabía lo que iba a pasar.

- Mira, yo...yo... yo lo siento, sabes...

- M-me dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre.

- Sí, pero también dije que regresaría a mi país¿ no? Yo estoy aquí... y tú debes seguir con el viaje.

_Despídete, es el momento de decir adios_

_Recuerda que los que se quedan no lo pasarán mejor..._

- P-pero Kurochan. Lo juraste. L-lo hiciste. Tú...

Kurogane posó una mano sobre la boca de Fye, silenciándolo con éxito. Su mano se humedeció con lágrimas que caían de los ojos azules. El ninja apartó su mirada del mago que lloraba desconsoladamente. Él también estaba triste, pero no quería ver a Fye así. En ese momento, lo que él ansiaba era esa sonrisa. Sólo había un modo.

_Y te das cuenta que es más fácil esperar_

_y alargar el camino que más tarde nos va a separar._

- Perdóname Fye. Nuestra relación nunca será como queríamos. perdón por hacerte llorar.

Fye no podía entenderlo. Sacudió la cabeza, con nuevas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Kurogane gruñó.

- ¡ Escúchame! – gritó agarrando a Fye por los hombros y sacudiéndolo. El mago le miró con miedo- Para! Para de llorar, estúpido mago! No eres una chica!

Los ojos de Fye se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas.

- Yo...Yo esperaba que me salvaras, p-pero veo que me mentía a mí mismo. Tú nunca me amarías, Kurotan

El mago echó a correr hacia el jardín del palacio. No podía creerlo! Kurogane le había dicho que jamás le abandonaría. Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron, la poca esperanza que tenía de ser feliz había desaparecido y con ella todo tipo de sonrisa. El rubio se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro con sus pálidas manos, comenzando de nuevo a llorar desconsoladamente. Sólo de nuevo, como con su rey.

* * *

En el palacio, Kurogane caminaba cabizbajo, pero alzó la vista rápidamente al sentir la presencia de alguien. Sus ojos se posaron en su pequeña princesa. 

- Tomoyo-hime...

- Kurogane, por qué le hiciste eso? Su corazón ha sido roto varias veces por su rey y tú vas y lo repeles. Sabes cuanto le ha debido de doler?

- Princesa, no lo hice por mí, sino por él...

- Kurogane, estás de vuelta para protegerme, como siempre. Esa es tu misión.

El ninja asintió, pero la princesa suspiró.

- En este momento, en algún lugar del jardín, Fye estará llorando, pensando en sus problemas sin tener a nadie que le oiga o le ayude. Tienes que protegerlo a él, no a mí. Yo estoy bien, tengo a Souma conmigo.

_Muchacho vete ya..._

_

* * *

_

Después de haber pensado acerca de la conversación con su princesa, Kurogane fue al jardín para encontrar al mago y hablar con él.

Lo encontró llorando cerca de un cerezo.

- Oi...

- Fye casi saltó sorprendido por ver al ninja allí.

- Kurogane...

- Oi, gom-

- N-no, perdóname. Soy algo codicioso. Yo solo quería que me amaras.

Kurogane se arrodilló a su lado y arropó al mago en su capa, porque empezaba a hacer frío fuera.

- No digas estupideces.

- Eh?

- Dime¿ qué esperas de este viaje?

Fye bajó su vista y miró el suelo detenidamente.

- Yo quería tener amigos y...y ser feliz, en compañía de alguien.

El ninja estudió la figura temblorosa del mago.

- Yo...Yo te amo, Kuromyu.

Kurogane sonrió levemente y abrazó al rubio con fuerza.

- Aún no estás preparado. Sigue viajando, conoce lugares, sé feliz primero solo, reconstruye tu corazón.

Fye suspiró y miró al ninja.

- Quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, Fye. Te esperaré, no importa cuánto. Estaré aquí esperándote.

Las manos del ninja, llenas de callosidades, acariciaron sus mejillas húmedas.

- Quiero que estés preparado, que te sientas bien. Hasta entonces, sólo seremos buenos amigos, bien?

_Cabeza alta y lágrimas_

_porque regresarás, ya verás._

_Aguanta el tipo y anda._

Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Fye, quien abrazó al ninja.

- Estoy contigo, amigo mío.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el grupo estaba despidiéndose de la princesa Tomoyo y Kurogane, porque se marchaban al próximo mundo. 

Kurogane cogió la mano de Fye y le guió alejándose de los demás. El ninja lo llevó a una gran fuente que había en medio del gran jardín y se sentaron junto al monumento.

- Esta es la fuente de la Promesa – explicó el ninja

- Es bonita... – murmuró Fye.

El ninja suspiró y acarició la superficie acuosa.

. Fye quiero que seas feliz. para ello debes encontrar la belleza de las diferentes cosas. Júrame que trabajarás duro en ello.

Fye acarició también la superficie, sintiendo la fría agua. El sonido del agua al caer era muy relajante.

- Lo intentaré – murmuró Fye- Tengo que irme ahora, Kuropipi

El ninja lo abrazó de nuevo.

- Querría oír esos estúpidos motes de nuevo. Vuelve pronto.

_Despídete, pero no dejes de mirar atrás._

_Abrázame, que tu calor me llene hasta que vuelvas._

Tomoyo apareció de la nada entre los dos, con un extraño objeto que servía para sacar fotos.

- Una foto para la eternidad – canturreó la muchacha.

_Y te das cuenta que es más fácil esperar_

_que más tarde nos va a separar._

Toda la gente de palacio, incluyendo Tomoyo, Kurogane y Souma, estaban en el jardín despidiéndose del grupo. Tomoyo le entregó una copia de la foto que había tomado antes y le sonrió. Fye sonrió tristemente.

_Muchacho vete ya a otro lugar_

_Cabeza alta y lágrimas._

_Porque regresarás, ya verás._

_aguanta el tipo y anda._

Kurogane miró al mago y pudo ver grandes lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas del otro.

El ninja le sonrió en un intento de darle ánimos, valor. Fye instintivamente se secó las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo y regaló al ninja su primera sonrisa real antes de desaparecer en el cielo. El ninja sonrió al cielo azul.

- Espero verte pronto de nuevo, Fye. Y sonríe al mundo que te ha estado esperando.

* * *

Fye estaba mirando la foto que hacía días Tomoyo le había dado. Kurogane tan serio como siempre estaba a su lado. 

- Kuropu... – Fye susurró antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

En Japón, Kurogane miraba la misma foto, pensando en Fye. Se preguntaba cómo estaba Fye.

- Baka neko... – murmuró antes de dormirse

* * *

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Fye se fuera. La falta de noticias del mago, le hacía preocuparse. 

Tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a su amigo. Suspiró y caminó por el jardín, sin darse cuenta de una extraña luz. Luego oyó un par de voces muy conocidas para él. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, extendió sus brazos.

Un segundo después, Fye caía en sus brazos, Mokona sobre el regazo del mago.

- Hyuuu. Kurochinchin, evitó que nos hiciéramos daño – exclamó la voz de Fye.

- Hai, Kurogane es genial.

El ninja gruñó y dejó caer a los recién llegados al suelo.

- Auchy! Kurotán, eso dolio!!

- Baka...

- Kurowanko es como un gran gran gran perrazo!!

- Manjuu! Déjame en paz.

El ninja vio marcharse a la bola blanca y se volvió hacia Fye, el cual sonreía abiertamente.

- Regresé, Kurosama

- Bienvenido, Fye.

El ninja sonrió, mientras cogía a Fye de la mano y lo guiaba a su nueva casa.

FIN.

* * *

Bueno, ahí está espero que os haya gustado review please!!! 


End file.
